The present invention relates to a jug functioning as a dispensing container having a plurality of openings including side openings and a top opening for refilling and venting purposes and a dispensing valve engaged therewith to dispense liquid from one of said side openings.
In handling liquids, particularly in an industrial setting, it is frequently desirable to have the liquids stored in a container of a size larger than can be conveniently handled and to provide a dispensing valve near the bottom from which a small quantity of liquid can be dispensed without moving the container. It is frequently desirable that such containers have the capability of being refilled without being moved to a different position and yet to be refilled to substantially the full capacity of the container.